Surprise shock
by a101j201
Summary: Finn and Kurt wake up in each other's bodies and now they have to see if it's permanent or not


Kurt woke up with a smile on his face. Blaine was coming over today. He got out of bed and stretched and feeling a little detached from his mind. He then gave his arms and legs a wiggle. As he rubbed his eyes his felt stubble on his face. This confused Kurt as he had never had facial hair. He rushed to the mirror. Before he could open his mouth... "AHH!" Then he heard a screech from Finns room and he came rushing, him. Kurt. Kurt froze as he looked at the boy i from of him and then at his reflection of finn in the mirror.

"Kurt!"

"Finn!"

"What happened!" Finn shouted in confused- and paused realizing the significant change in the pitch of his voice. "We changed bodies..." Kurt whispered in panic. " we changed bodies!" He shouted and started pacing around his room. "Oh my GOD!" Finn said shaking "what the FUCK are we going to do?!"

"Language, Kurt" Burt warned-rubbing his eyes as he walked into Kurt's room. I looked confused at Kurt and finn's panicked faces. Finn looks like he's going to cry Burt thought to himself. "What's going on."

" I'm Kurt!" Finn shouted. Burt gave him a look of 'well... yeah' "Dad, I'm Kurt!" Kurt corrected. "Boys, it's too early for games okay." Burt moaned. " I'm Kurt... in finn's body." "What?" Burt questioned rubbing his eyes. " We've switched bodies!" Finn panicked, urgent for him to understand. " Please, Kurt." Burt moaned- still tired.

"I'm not Kurt!" Finn groaned

"I'm Kurt!"

"What happened?" Burt asked warily. "I woke up this morning, about to go at start my extended morning skin routine because I have a date with Blaine today-" yep this was Kurt... Burt thought, feeling anxious "Then I looked in the mirror... and I was in finn!"

"Ummm you boys get dressed and we'll talk over breakfast." Burt exited the room and headed down stairs. "You better let me you do my hair finn." Kurt ordered " ok you can groom me cause I have no idea on how to do it."

"Oh yeah I have a date today with Blaine." Which was obviously going to have to be canceled Kurt mentally sighed. Unless..."Finn you'll have to go on the date as me," "what! I don't think so..." finn argued. " I'm going out with Rachel today." "Correction-" Kurt said " I'm going out with Rachel today."

Finn rolled his eyes. "We will have to get them here long enough to explain what happened."

"Finn," Kurt pleaded "we're not even sure what happened ourselves." "I'm going to get ready." Finn said "choose from my wardrobe please." Kurt said and Finn raised an eyebrow. "There is no way I or the... you me is going to wear your sports gear." Finn retaliated "ok the. Wait here I will pick my clothes out for you so that people will think it is still me" Kurt said. Kurt walked into his room and went through his closet he picked out black skinny jeans a button up shirt a vest and a scarf with boots. He then called Finn in his room so that Finn can change. Kurt walked out of his room and Finn said "I don't feel like doing this but I got to look like Kurt so here it goes." He thin unzips the pants and puts them on and then he unbuttons the shirt and puts it on and he puts on his shoes and last he put on the scarf. Meanwhile Kurt was in Finns room looking through his closet for something he would like and he found some skinny jeans and then he found a button up flannel and some boots. He put them on and looked in the mirror and said "Finns body looks good like this but this hair I think I have hair extensions in the restroom." So he went to the restroom and got the hair extensions and went back to Finns room he put them on and then he fixed his. He styled it into a high quiff he actually looked good. Then he went to his room to check on finn. Once he went in he can see that he was ready. So he went to Finn and said "it's time to fix this hair." Then Finn looked at kurt and was shocked at what he was seeing and said "what did you do with hair and what are you wearing I thought I put them up in a fat place in my closet" Kurt said " I wanted to feel comfortable and feel like me." Finn said ok and they both walked into the bathroom fin sat down and Kurt started to style Finns hair he styled it into what he normally styles it into. The. They started to walk down stairs.

Burt did a double take as he saw Finn and Kurt descend down the stairs. He look at Finns body where Kurt was in and said " who ever is in this body you look really different" his long hair and tight jeans and a button up flannel. "Okay guys, you better not be messing with me. If this is a joke tell me now." Burt warned. "I swear it's not Burt, we don't know what happened!" Finn exclaimed.

Burt exhaled, "Well, okay then - I'm kind of freaking out right now but we need to find some way to fix this." Kurt and Finn looked each other over. "It's like a bloody freaky Friday movie..." Burt spoke to himself. "Okay, maybe it's like a one day thing. Try and bare today and let's hope it will be normal tomorrow." Burt reasoned. "Is that all?" Finn questioned "well kur- um finn there's nothing Else we can really do."

"I wanted to go in my date," Kurt suckled. "Blaine will be here in about an hour."

Once carol woke up they sat her down as explained what had happened the best they could. She was left understandably in shock and decided to work to clear her head. The boys were gathered in the kitchen having a drink. Kurt was on his phone texting Blaine.

 **From Blaine:**

 **I can't wait for our date this morning! :D I've missed spending alone time with you *pout face* ;) xxxx**

Kurt's stomach fluttered at the message, but then sighed remembering it wasn't going to happen.

 **To Blaine:**

 **Before you get too excited when you come to mine I need to speak to you about something x**

Kurt hesitated on pressing send, but when Blaine got here he was going to have to face the chaos.

 **From Blaine:**

 **:/**

Kurt sighed

 **To Blaine:**

 **It's nothing too bad-we'll talk when you get here. Love you sweetie xxx**

Kurt gave a sad smiled and pressed send. What if Blaine didn't believe him? What if he didn't want to talk? ... What if he wanted to break up because he thought Kurt was playing tricks on him? Kurt sat quietly consumed by the emotions of panic, confused and frustration. He wasn't expecting a reply.

 **From Blaine:**

 **o.O Okay - Love you too xxx 3**

He smiled at Blaine's message then put his phone down.

"I'll get that," Burt announced as he heard the knock on the door. "Well I'm going" finn said awkwardly and preceded to leave the room. "No," Kurt argued "you have to stay here with me to help me explain."

Burt opened the door to a smiling Blaine holding a bunch of roses. Burt's smiled at the gesture. "Hello Burt," Blaine smiled "umm is Kurt here..." "Sure, come on in." Burt bit his lip nervously as he watched Blaine walk into the kitchen. Blaine gave a confused look as he looked at Kurt. He was wearing he was wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie. "Kurt?" he question. Kurt turned around and smiled as he saw his beautiful boyfriend holding roses. "Blaine!" Kurt smiled and pulled him into a hug. "ummmm, hi Finn..." Blaine say awkwardly. Kurt frowned remember he didn't exactly look like Kurt Hummel. "I'm Kurt." he sighed "Okayyy then." Blaine hesitated. "Take a seat Blaine." Burt said and Finn rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long conversation.

"Wait wait wait." Blaine said, gesturing his hand up. "So you're Finn and _you're_ Kurt". They both nodded. Blaine sunk back in his seat and exhaled. "Well... these are for you I guess..." Blaine said handing the roses to Kurt who grinned giddily in response. It was very weird to see Finn- well _'Kurt'_ look at him like that. "Can I go now?" Finn asked and Kurt gestured with his chin for him to leave. "Thank you."

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was staring into space. "Are you okay?"

"Just confused..." Blaine answered, "ha, you're telling me." Kurt sighed "So you're really Kurt?" Blaine question and Kurt nodded. "Tell me something only Kurt knows."

"You have an unhealthy obsession with bow-ties." Kurt laughed "Everyone knows that." Blaine said.

"Only something _Kurt_ knows huh?" Kurt giggled. "Well..." Kurt said leaning in, "You have a birth mark on your ass." Kurt giggled and Blaine blushed deeply. "It closely resembles a star." Kurt giggled. "Okay okay, I believe you!" Blaine laughed.

"Well I'm hoping I will wake up tomorrow and be, well _Kurt_ again." He sighed "You're still _Kurt_ to me," Blaine smiled "even if you do look a tower with limbs." They laughed together. "I don't suppose you really want to have our date now do you?" "Well this day has been a shock for us all, do you just wanna chill out of the sofa, with your gorgeous boyfriend?" Blaine winked and Kurt playfully punched him. "Come on then," Kurt smiled.

"Bye Blaine," Kurt said as he walked him to the door. "Text me tomorrow with an update on the situation. Kurt nodded. "Bye," Blaine say- hesitantly swinging up on his tip toes to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

Once Blaine had left Kurt returned to his room to watch the re-runs of American's next top model on late night TV. It gave him a chance to take a breather and reflection on the events of today. Knowing that Blaine believed him and still loved him meant so much Kurt. They knew they were each other's soul mates. When Kurt started to get tired he turned off his TV and settled himself under the duvet. He slowly drifted into sleep with thoughts of Blaine in his mind.

Kurt awoke with to the sunlight gleaming on his face. After pressing snooze on his alarm clock a couple of times, he decided to get up. As he walked to the bathroom he looked into the mirror and was shocked at what he was seeing he saw Finns body and he guessed it is forever.


End file.
